


A Place of Rest

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [84]
Category: 1st Century CE RPF, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that either or both will become a place of reverence, and he would not want to be made a relic of worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Mary Magdalene, two years after the crucifixion of Jesus of Nazareth  
> Prompt: Buried  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

She returns to the place where he is buried two years after his death, gathering the bones from the linen wrappings, stacking them into an ossuary of plain stone. She should leave it here, or take it to the tomb of his kin, but she also knows that either or both will become a place of reverence, and he would not want to be made a relic of worship.

Outside, her companion waits with a donkey, and helps her to bind the ossuary to the beast's back. They look like nothing more than two more travelers taking home a relative who died in Jerusalem, and they're both the happier to be ignored on the road by Romans and their own people alike.

"Do you have a place in mind to take him, Mary?" The question is quietly asked when there is no one else on the road with them, her companion watching her for a long moment.

"North." She looks along the road rather than to her companion. "North, Judas, away from here. Away from Galilee, away from Magdala and Nazareth and Jerusalem. Somewhere they do not know who he is, and no one will care."

Where no one will know either they or their master, and where they can bury him to rest in quiet and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not saying the resurrection didn't happen. That is a matter of theology and faith, and I _don't care_. I had the prompt come up, and Mary Magdalene is one of the characters on my list of people to write from the POV of, and she decided that this was her prompt. That is all.


End file.
